


Gay Party

by SweetHeavenlyFlower



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Exhibitionism, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, M/M, Sexy Times, Voyeurism, idk - Freeform, something i wrote ages ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetHeavenlyFlower/pseuds/SweetHeavenlyFlower
Summary: Dan and Phil go to a gay party. I wrote this a long time ago please don't judge me.SMUT.





	Gay Party

“Hey, Dan, glad you could make it! This is Phil, right?” One of Dan’s friends greeted him. Dan nodded the affirmative and put his arm around me for proof. We were at a party that a few people Dan knew were throwing, and he invited me as it was kind of like a gay party; a bunch of gay people socialising at a party with absolutely no homophobia, though it was mostly just because pretty much all of Dan’s friends were gay aside from a few. I didn’t really know anyone here but I was Dan’s boyfriend, so a welcome guest.  
The party looked like fun, plenty of drinks on the coffee table and likely much more in the kitchen, by the looks of it mostly couples, and so far no broken furniture. I didn’t doubt that something was probably going to happen after everyone had drunk their fair share of alcohol.  
Neither me or Dan were driving, and the outcome of the party was probably for all of us to sleep over so that’s what we were planning to do, and if we didn’t, we’d get an uber - so drinking was fine. I personally didn’t like getting drunk, so I figured I’d have a bit to drink so I could loosen up, but not enough for me to do something stupid. Alcohol and clumsiness did not mix.  
I looked over to Dan, seeing he’d already hit the drinks table. Well, one couldn’t really hurt, could it?   
A bit later we were playing truth or dare. No, we were not all fifteen, we just ran out of things to do after we painted each other’s nails (which was surprisingly quite fun).  
The most interesting part was that it had gotten quite heated, from daring people to kiss others and truths about school days to dares involving strip teases and truths on sex experiences. I had taken part in more of the truths than the dares but Dan was a little braver, and was now sitting in only his boxers. It’s safe to say I was more than a little hard.  
“Truth or dare, Phil?” Someone asked me, breaking me out of my thoughts on what I could do with Dan once we got home.  
“Truth.” I said, not quite ready to risk my hard on being spotted.  
“What kinks do you have?” He asked, and I blushed.  
“Um, I like, uh, pleasing others? And I guess, doing stuff in public?“ Dan’s eyes widened. I’d never told him about my slight exhibitionism kink. There was a gleam in one guy, Darren’s eyes.  
The game moved on, but Darren was making me nervous. When it was his turn, he looked at Dan.  
“Truth or dare?” He asked. I closed my eyes, silently willing Dan to choose truth - I still had a hard on. “Dare.” Dan told him, and I opened my eyes, mostly dreading what was coming next but also… excited?  
“Palm your boyfriend.” Darren ordered, and my face reddened as Dan immediately grinned. He leant over to kiss me, biting my lip to allow his tongue inside. I obliged, enjoying this new-found dominance. He swung his legs over my lap, straddling me and immediately found my crotch with his hands, not breaking the kiss. I gasped as Dan made contact with my semi, squeezing lightly through my tight skinny jeans. Rolling my pelvis into his hands, I moaned into the kiss, my dick definitely now fully hard. Everyone’s eyes were on us and I could feel their voyeuristic stares burning into my skin, right where Dan’s hands were. I was close already.  
Suddenly Dan’s hand left its position, and he pulled out of the kiss. I whimpered, rutting my hips up, begging for friction, begging for release. He just grinned at Darren, who grinned right back, his hands in his unbuttoned jeans and pumping his visibly hard member. I needed Dan, and he turned back to me, getting off my lap.  
“Please, Dan.” I said quietly, knowing he liked it when I begged.  
“I can’t hear you, what did you say?” Dan asked, an evil, playful look on his face.  
“Please, Dan, I need you!” I said louder, and it came out as a moan as Dan brushed against my clothed cock, moving to pull down my jeans and boxers. I didn’t stop him; I was finally getting what I wanted.  
Once my dick was available for everyone to see, Dan bent down, licking the tip. I gasped at the sudden stimulation. He wrapped his lips around me, taking a little at a time, making me moan and arch my back. My movements allowed me to see what was going on, most people were touching themselves like Darren, although Darren himself now had his member out and was pumping as he watched me and Dan. When he noticed I was watching, Darren gave me a sexy wink that brought me even closer.  
“Dan!” I cried as I hit the back of his throat. All of my attention was brought right back to him. The knot in my stomach was tightening so I mumbled a feeble “Close” before I came in his mouth, harder than I’d ever came before. Dan swallowed it all, then pulled off with a ‘pop’ and I leaned against the foot of the sofa, absolutely spent.  
My jeans and boxers were put back on by Dan, while I tried to catch my breath. I gathered all of my remaining strength so I was able to, I sat up and looked directly at Darren, who was covered in cum and looked like he’d had a great time.  
“We should do that again sometime.” I smirked, looking at Dan to find his expression mirroring mine.


End file.
